speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Singer series
Blood Singer series, also called Celia Graves series or the Blood Song series, by Cat Adams. (See also C.T. Adams.) Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy (Adult, not YA) Series Description or Overview In The Blood Singer Novels, vampires roam the alleys of Tinseltown, streetcorner psychics have real powers, and cops use memory enhancement spells. Bodyguard Celia Graves always thought she was an ordinary human, albeit one with a clairvoyant best friend and a ghostly little sister. Then a vampire attack turned Celia into an Abomination, forcing her to take food only in liquid form and giving a whole new meaning to the word “sunburn.” She’s slowly adjusting (therapy sessions and all) when she discovers that the attack awakened a hidden part of her heritage: Celia is part Siren. Add in the two powerful mages vying for her love, a wicked witch and a demon or two, and Celia’s dysfunctional family, and it’s no wonder that there are times Celia feels like burying her head under the covers. But she’s got evil to battle and a living to earn. ~ Goodreads Lead's Species * part Siren–part human hybrid, turned part-vampire; para-bodyguard Primary Supe * vampires What Sets it Apart * Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Celia Graves, protagonist. Books in Series Blood Singer series: # Blood Song (2010) # Siren Song (2010) # Demon Song (2011) # The Isis Collar (2012) # The Eldritch Conspiracy (2013) # To Dance With the Devil (2013) # All Your Wishes (2016) (Interviewer) ~ excerpts here: Cat Adams, books Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none yet Themes *How someone deals with changing into something not human World Building Setting * Tinseltown, Los Angeles, California Places: * Birchwoods * Rusland * Miata * Pacific * Ocean View * Atlantis * Arkansas Supernatural Elements Sirens, siren-human hybrid, abominations, paranormal bodyguard, vampires, mages, witches, oracles, ghosts, psychic cop, vampire hunters, werewolves, shape shifters, nulls, demons, clairvoyants, warrior-priest, elderly clairvoyant, political plots, supernatural politics, family drama, Queen of the Sirens, magical zombie plague, siren princess, terrorists . . . . Glossary: * Abomination: term used to describe a person who is attacked by a Vampire but not quite fully turned into a vampire themselves. An Abomination is like a hybrid between human and vampire. You get the skills of a vampire with some of the resistance of a human. So an Abomination can go out into sunlight for limited periods of time if they are covered up, is immune to the effects of holy objects but also can get the bloodlust of vampires and cannot eat solid foods. * Vanilla: someone without any magical abilities at all * Bats: term for vampires * Vampires: When you become a vampire, you lose all your memories of who you were, and vamps (referred to as "bats") are not human in the least; they're the enemy, pure and simple—unaccepted as members of society * True Believer: Is someone who truly believes in their religion and follows the core practices of that religion. These people have protection against Vampires and Demons because of their belief. * Warrior priests: priests who combat vampires and demons. Organizations: * World In this series Celia Graves is a personal security expert (aka bodyguard) for the rich and famous in coastal Southern California. In this world, mages and witches practice their magic openly, shape shifters are dangerous animals to be feared, and vampires (aka "bats") stalk the city's alleys at night. Law enforcement agencies have magic users on staff to help track down both human and supernatural criminals. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Cat Adams: BLOOD SINGER SERIES Protagonist Celia Graves is bitten by a master vampire while she is guarding a rich Eastern European prince as he visits a sleazy strip joint. The vampire's bite awakens Celia's hidden siren heritage (of which she was totally unaware), and when Celia awakens, she finds that she is now an Abomination—part vamp, part siren, and a tiny bit human. The pros: She can day walk and has super strength. The cons: she has fangs, is extremely sun-sensitive, and can digest only liquids. She also has a fierce vampire nature and a hunger for blood that she must learn to control. The vampire bite completely changes people's attitude toward Celia. Some humans and supernaturals want to kill her; others want to institutionalize her; and a few—her close friends—want to protect her. Before the bite, Celia had many friends in the local law enforcement community, but now, she is shocked to discover that most of them want to put her behind bars. Celia has two possible love interests: Bruno DeLuca, her mage ex-boyfriend, and Kevin, a sexy werewolf. Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE—Blood Song (2010): Bodyguard Celia Graves has definitely accepted her share of weird assignments, both human and supernatural. But her newest job takes the cake. Guarding a Prince from terrorists and religious fundamentalists is hard enough, but it seems like the entire supernatural world is after this guy too. When she is betrayed by those she is employed to help, and everything goes horribly wrong, Celia wakes to find herself transformed. Neither human nor vampire, Celia has become an Abomination—something that should not exist—and now both human and supernatural alike want her dead. With the help of a few loyal friends—a sexy mage, a powerful werewolf, and a psychic cop—Celia does her best to stay alive. On the run from her enemies, Celia must try to discover who is behind her transformation…before it’s too late. ~ Shelfari and Goodreads ✤ BOOK TWO—Siren Song (2010): In Celia Graves’s world, vampires roam the alleys of Tinseltown, street corner psychics have real powers, and cops use memory enhancement spells. But Celia thought she was an ordinary human, albeit one with a clairvoyant best friend and a ghostly little sister. The vampire attack that made Celia an Abomination forces her to take food in liquid form and gives a whole new meaning to the word “sunburn.” She’s slowly adjusting (therapy sessions and all) when she discovers that the attack awakened a hidden part of her heritage: Celia is part Siren, able to enthrall men—and enrage women. Her best friend’s murder is unsolved; the cops think Celia should be in jail or staked; and her old lover, mage Bruno DeLuca, has something important to tell her. To top it all off, Celia’s been summoned to the Sirens’ island. Celia Graves has more than one enemy. Some of them want her blood. Some of them want her soul. All of them want her dead. Siren Song, Book Two in the Blood Singer series, is another thrilling paranormal fantasy from bestselling author Cat Adams—an action-packed follow-up to Blood Song. ~ Goodreads | Siren Song (Blood Singer, #2) by Cat Adams ✤ BOOK THREE—Demon Song (2011): In a world where magic is real and the supernatural is almost normal, bodyguard Celia Graves has survived a vampire attack which made her a half-vampire and awakened her latent Siren abilities. She’s battled a Siren Queen to the death and twice faced down a demon that wants to kill her--slowly. She’s also had her heart broken--twice--by her old flame, magician Bruno DeLuca. Perhaps the worst thing was the discovery that Celia’s life has been warped by a curse laid on her during childhood—the cause of everything from the death of her little sister to the murder of her best friend the same night that Celia became an Abomination. An ancient rift between the demonic dimension and our own--sealed during the destruction of Atlantis—begins to open, threatening to loose all the demons of hell on humanity (including the one personally bent on destroying Celia). Celia’s hellish recent experiences have given her the unique combination of abilities needed to close the rift. But to overcome the curse, which nearly guarantees her failure, she’ll need to join forces with people she no longer trusts...and put people she has come to care about directly in harm’s way.( ~ Goodreads | Demon Song (Blood Singer, #3) by Cat Adams ✤ BOOK FOUR—The Isis Collar (2012): Celia Graves was once an ordinary human, but those days are long gone. Now she strives to maintain her sanity and her soul while juggling both vampire abilities and the powers of a Siren. Warned of a magical “bomb” at a local elementary school, Celia forces an evacuation. Oddly, the explosion seems to have no effect, puzzling both Celia and the FBI. Two weeks later, a strangely persistent bruise on Celia’s leg turns out to be the first sign of a magical zombie plague. Finding the source of the plague isn’t Celia’s only concern. Her alcoholic mother has broken out of prison on the Sirens’ island; her little sister’s ghost has possessed a young girl; and one of Celia’s boyfriends, a powerful mage, has disappeared. ~ Goodreads | The Isis Collar (Blood Singer, #4) by Cat Adams ✤ BOOK FIVE—The Eldritch Conspiracy (2013): Celia Graves was once an ordinary human, but those days are long gone. Now she strives to maintain her sanity and her soul while juggling both vampire abilities and the powers of a Siren. Not every bride needs a bridesmaid who can double as a bodyguard. But Celia's cousin Adriana is no ordinary bride: she's a Siren princess, and she's marrying the king of a small but politically important European country. She's getting death threats from fanatics who want to see the whole Siren race wiped out—including Celia herself, who is half Siren. Luckily, Celia is on duty when a trip to a bridal salon is interrupted by an assassination attempt, so everyone survives. When Adriana returns to the Siren homeland to try to prevent a coup, Celia is free to hunt for the terrorists and the vile mage who is helping them (while keeping her eyes open for the perfect maid-of-honor dress). Assuming the bride and groom both live to see their wedding day, this will be one royal wedding no one will ever forget. ~ Goodreads | The Eldritch Conspiracy (Blood Singer, #5) by Cat Adams ✤ BOOK SIX—To Dance With the Devil (2013): The successful urban fantasy series continues as Celia Graves—part human, part vampire, part Siren—faces black magic and heartbreak''. Celia Graves’s newest client is one of the last surviving members of a magical family that is trapped in a generations-old feud with other magic-workers. She’s supposed to die at the next full moon unless Celia can broker peace between the clans or break the curse before it can take effect. For the first time in a long while, Celia’s personal life is looking up. Her vampire abilities seem to be under control, her Siren abilities have gotten more reliable, and even though her office was blown up, her services are more in demand than ever now that she's fought off terrorists and been part of the royal wedding of the year. Her friends all seem to be finding love and her grandmother has—finally—agreed to go to family therapy. The only trouble spot is Celia’s love life. Not long ago, she had two boyfriends. Now she barely has one and she isn’t sure she wants him. But Bruno DeLuca is a powerful mage and Celia needs his help . . . especially after she's attacked and her client is kidnapped. ~ Goodreads | To Dance With the Devil (Blood Singer, #6) by Cat Adams'' ✤ BOOK SEVEN— All Your Wishes (2016): An ifrit tries to take over Celia Graves's body so he can free thousands of evil djinn to plague mankind! A client begs Celia Graves—part human, part Siren, part vampire—to help return a genie to his bottle. The attempt makes Celia a target for the currently incorporeal ifrit. If she doesn't give him her body, he'll kill everyone she loves. If she does, he'll use her physical form to free thousands of evil djinn. Celia's not going to hand over her body, but her client tries to trick her into it—so that he can kill the ifrit while it's trapped in her flesh. That doesn't end well for the client. Celia might not get paid for the gig, but she's got to get the ifrit re-bottled before all hell breaks loose—possibly literally! ~ Goodreads | All Your Wishes (Blood Singer, #7) by Cat Adams Category:Series